Escapement systems are known and are consequently not described in detail in this document. These systems include a set of component parts in particular including at least one escape-wheel intended on the one hand to be rotated under the action of at least one drive organ, and on the other hand to cooperate mechanically with at least one regulating organ, to periodically transmit energy to it in order to maintain its oscillations.
Typically, the escape-wheel includes a hub, a felloe provided with teeth and connecting arms rigidly connecting the hub to the felloe.
The most widespread escapement mechanism is the Swiss lever escapement, due in particular to its reliability.
Also known is a pallet escapement by the Melly brothers, the escapement pallet of which includes a stick connecting a body, bearing pallet-stones, to a fork. Such an escapement is for example described in application EP 1,967,919. The stick pivots around a fixed axis parallel to the axis of an escape-wheel. It is widely known that such an escapement does not work properly. In fact, this escapement does not have high operating safety, the transitions between rest, impulse and drop being poorly defined. It is also very bulky and its construction gives it a strong moment of inertia.